Sexe-Food
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: "- Food Play ! cria l'ange, se réinstallant sur les cuisses de son amant. Il ouvrit un des flacons, et remplit sa bouche de chantilly. Sam rit de bon cœur, et récupéra l'autre flacon. Il en versa sur le torse de son amant... "


Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Voilà un OS, un petit cadeau pour Edward Kaidan ! Ma Muse pour le Sabriel ! ^^

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Bêta : merci à Jenn Ship, ma ptite chaussette pour la correction ! :D

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^  
Gabriel et Sam sont en couple. Gabriel est un ange, mais il travaille sur Terre.  
Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^

 **Warning : relation M/M, sexe, sexe et OH ! Y'a du sexe ! Héhéhéhéhé ! PWP !**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Dans une maison de banlieue, le soir..._

Gabriel referma la porte d'entrée avec son pied, les mains remplies de sacs en papier. Après son travail, il était allé faire quelques achats pour leur week-end "cocooning". Bonbons, gâteaux, sodas et lubrifiants. Oui, c'est sa façon de voir un week-end avec son amoureux !

\- Sweety, je suis rentré ! héla l'ange, rangeant les courses dans les placards et le frigo. Mais il fronça les sourcils quand il ne reçut aucune réponse de son amant.

Gabriel se dirigea vers le salon, pour découvrir Sam, assis sur le canapé, serrant un oreiller contre son large torse, le visage contrarié.

\- Bin alors Sweety, pourquoi cet air grognon ? demanda Gabriel, se mettant à genoux face à son homme.

\- Dmmmh frrhhg sttrrrr mmppffhhh, marmonna Sam dans son oreiller, le regard fixé sur l'écran de télé éteint.

\- Ok. Alors d'abord, tu vas lâcher ce coussin, continua l'Ange, ôtant ledit coussin hors des bras de son amant. Ensuite, tu répètes la phrase en articulant que je puisse la comprendre, d'accord ?

\- ... Si je te le dis, tu vas te moquer de moi, répéta Sam, ne regardant toujours pas son ange.

Gabriel roula des yeux et se redressa. Il repoussa son homme au fond du canapé et s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses, puis prit son visage entre ses mains pour enfin le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ou tu parles, ou je passe le reste de la soirée dans la boîte strip-tease de ton frère ! menaça Gabriel. Apparemment, le vendredi soir, c'est nu intégral, et je sais qu-

\- J'ai été recalé à mon entretien d'embauche, avoua Sam, le rouge aux joues. Ils m'ont refusé parce que, d'après eux, je suis pas assez "mignon", grommela Sam.

\- Attends, tu fais cette tête d'enterrement parce que t'as pas été pris pour une pub de bonbons ? Demanda Gabriel, incrédule. Vraiment ?

\- Mais c'était pour les Oursons Chocolat® * ! C'est pas pour rien ! s'exclama Sam. Et en plus, j'aurais pu gagner mon poids en chocolat ! Je sais que tu aurais été heureux comme tout !

Gabriel hoqueta de surprise. 95 kilos de chocolat, il aurait pu en avoir un orgasme en recevant la livraison. Il caressa la joue de Sam, lui souriant tendrement.

\- Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? demanda l'ange.

\- Bin oui, je m'en fiche de passer à la télé, je voulais t'apporter cette surprise, marmonna Sam, triturant le tee-shirt de son compagnon.

\- Oh Sweety, tu es vraiment l'homme parfait ! cria Gabriel, avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant passionnément.

Sam, d'abord surpris, répondit rapidement au baiser. Manquant d'air, ils se séparèrent et se sourirent. Sam glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son ange et lui retira, dévoilant un torse imberbe et finement musclé. Il glissa ses mains sur les fesses bombées de Gabriel, rapprochant leurs bassins.

\- Eh bien, est-ce un flacon de chantilly, ou tu es très content de me voir ? ricana Gabriel roulant des hanches.

Une idée germa dans sa tête le faisant frissonner. Il se releva et, ignorant les protestations de Sam, se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo.

\- Sérieux, tu crois que c'est le moment pour te préparer à manger ? râla Sam, replaçant sa queue tendue pour ne plus être gêné. Il regarda Gabriel revenir, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, une bouteille de chantilly dans chaque main.

\- Food Play ! cria l'ange, se réinstallant sur les cuisses de son amant. Il ouvrit un des flacons, et remplit sa bouche de chantilly. Sam rit de bon cœur, et récupéra l'autre flacon. Il en versa sur le torse de son amant, et lécha lentement.

\- Oh putain, c'est toujours aussi érotique ! gémit Gabriel. Attends !

Il se releva de nouveau, et ôta rapidement tous ses vêtements ainsi que ses chaussures, se retrouvant totalement nu au milieu du salon. Sam imita son ange, mais décida de garder son caleçon.

\- Allez, viens-là, il t'en reste un peu sur le ventre, ronronna Sam, tapotant ses cuisses.

Gabriel reprit sa place, prenant d'assauts les lèvres de son amant. Gaby se recula, haletant, la bombe de crème dans la main. Sam lui prit des mains traça des cercles autour des tétons de son vis à vis. Il se recula, admira le travail, et rajouta une courbe de crème sur le ventre plat de son ange.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de me dessiner un smiley ?

\- Food Play ! sourit Sam, remuant les sourcils.

L'humain récupéra un peu de crème du bout du doigt et le suça en grognant, sous le regard excité de son ange. Il lui lécha les tétons, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à son amant, et glissa ses mains sur les fesses nues...

\- Sam ! J'ai le DVD que tu voul- OH PUTAIN !

Sam sursauta et tenta tant bien que mal de cacher la nudité de Gabriel aux yeux de Dean.

\- DEAN ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Et on t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes ? cria Sam, le rouge aux joues.

\- Euh, bin, on avait prévu une soirée film en couple et... C'est de la chantilly ? bafouilla Dean, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de paraître impoli, mais est-ce que cela te dérangerait de DÉGAGER ! ordonna Gabriel, un oreiller cachant son fondement.

-Oh ! Euh ouais, je... Je repasserais ! termina Dean en claquant la porte, laissant les deux amants figés.

\- Ok. C'était super gênant, affirma Gabriel. Mais j'ai toujours envie de toi !

Il déposa un profond baiser sur les lèvres de Sam, le faisant gémir de surprise. L'humain passa ses bras autour de la taille de son ange, le serrant tout contre lui. Le baiser plus fiévreux réveilla leurs longueurs endormies.

Gabriel ondula des hanches, massant la queue dure de son amant, tout en déposant de doux baisers le long de son cou. Il glissa sa main le long du torse musclé, souriant en sentant la chaire de poule sous ses doigts.

Sam, enivré par les caresses de son amant, attaqua la gorge de ce dernier avec sa langue et ses dents, mordillant, léchant, aspirant la peau et la marquant. Il descendit sur le torse, le nettoyant de toute la chantilly restante. Il glissa ses mains sous les fesses de l'ange et le fit se dresser sur ses genoux.

\- Sam... S'il te plaît... souffla Gabriel, sa bassin face au visage de ce dernier, ses mains caressant ses cheveux.

Sam l'attira plus près, et prit sa longueur en bouche, le faisant frémir de plaisir. Il glissa un doigt entre ses fesses charnues, caressant le trou plissé avec douceur, pompant comme s'il voulait aspirer sa grâce.

\- Sam, t'arrête pas ! Encore !

Le plus grand leva les yeux, croisant le regard noir de désir de son amant. Il l'avala avec plus de vigueur, glissant une phalange entre les globes de chairs. Gabriel poussa un cri de surprise, qui se transforma en long gémissement de plaisir.

Il rua entre les lèvres de son amant et voulut s'excuser, mais ce dernier plaça sa main libre autour de ses hanches, et l'incita à recommencer. Il se mit donc à mouvoir ses hanches, admirant sa verge disparaître entre les lèvres gonflées, et entama un doux va-et-vient.

Sam relâcha la queue tendue, la glissant le long de sa langue, et retira son doigt.

\- Lubrifiant, susurra-t-il, embrassant le ventre plat de son amant.

Gabriel se releva, les jambes flageolantes et courut jusqu'à la cuisine. Il récupéra la bouteille de lubrifiant et retourna rapidement dans le salon. Il jeta un coussin sur le sol et se mit à genoux entre les jambes de Sam. Il caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, les écartant délicatement.

Sam regardait les mains de son amant se promener sur sa peau, caressant tout autour de sa verge suintante, sans jamais la frôler. Il gémit d'impatience, et grogna au sourire goguenard de son amant.

\- Sois patient Sweety, sourit Gabriel, remontant ses mains sur le torse musclé de son amant.

Il récupéra la bouteille de chantilly, la secoua et recouvrit la verge tendue de son humain. Ce dernier haleta, sachant ce qui allait suivre. Et il ne put retenir son râle de plaisir, quand la langue de son ange glissa tout le long de sa queue, la nettoyant de la crème fouettée.

\- Aaah Gabriel ! Continue !

L'ange ne se fit pas plus prier, et prit la tige en bouche, l'engloutissant jusqu'à la garde. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, l'empêchant de les mouvoir, et entama une fellation douce et lente. Très lente.

\- Gaby ! Plus vite !

Mais l'ange voulait le torturer. Doucement, il relâcha la hampe tendue, riant au grognement de son homme. Il prit le flacon de lubrifiant, en enduisit deux de ses doigts, et sous le regard enivré de Sam, les glissa entre ses propres reins.

\- Laisse-moi te préparer, souffla Sam, admirant son ange le faire tout seul. Viens !

Gaby sortit ses doigts de son antre, et grimpa sur les cuisses de son homme. Il se tint à genoux, le visage de Sam contre son torse et sentit les longs doigts de ce dernier titiller son trou plissé. Excité, il débuta un baiser langoureux et doux.

\- Sam... Me fais pas attendre, grogna Gabriel, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant.

Il tira légèrement dessus quand son humain glissa un doigt lubrifié entre ses globes de chaire. Sam déposa de tendres baisers dans son cou, alors qu'il glissait un deuxième doigt dans l'antre chaud de son amant.

\- Saaam... gémit Gabriel, collant leurs front ensemble, s'il te plait, plus !

Sam glissa sa main libre sur la nuque de son ange, l'entraînant dans un baiser fiévreux, alors qu'il enfouissait un troisième doigt, et entama un va-et-vient, préparant son amant avec douceur.

\- Dis-moi que tu es prêt pour moi, souffla Sam contre les lèvres de son ange.

Gabriel hocha vivement la tête, totalement perdu dans son plaisir. Il sentit le gland de son homma pousser contre son trou, et s'y empala doucement. Il gémit à l'intrusion, et lorsqu'il sentit ses fesses se poser sur les hanches de son amant, il prit quelques secondes pour savourer la sensation d'être rempli.

Il entama un roulement de hanches (du bassin) langoureux, ses mains s'accrochant au dossier du canapé. Sam promena ses doigts sur la peau douce de son amant, savourant cette douce chaleur qui emprisonnait sa hampe.

\- Oh Gaby... gémit Sam, admirant ce corps brillant de sueur se mouvoir avec douceur. Gaby !

\- Je sais Sweety, souffla Gabriel, accentuant ses coups de reins.

Sam colla leurs torses, serrant son amant contre lui. Il déposa des baisers le long de son cou, sur son torse, mordillant la peau. Il aimait cette façon de faire l'amour, lentement, doucement, avec un tendresse incroyable.

Gabriel lâcha le canapé et posa ses mains sur les genoux de Sam, se cambrant en arrière. Il continua son roulement de hanches, mais l'angle changeant, il sentit le gland frotter un endroit sensible, déclenchant un plaisir incommensurable. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un râle de plaisir.

Sam glissa sa main le long du torse offert devant lui, et la descendit jusqu'à la verge tendue. Il la prit en main, entamant une caresse au même rythme que les coups de reins de son ange. Il admirait ce corps sensuel, le visage de son ange si ouvert, ces yeux fermés cachant son regard noir de désir, ces muscles bandés qui se contractaient sous l'effort.

\- Ah Sam ! cria Gabriel, redressant la tête et croisant son regard. Tu vas me faire venir si tu continues !

\- Alors viens pour moi... ronronna Sam, continuant sa caresse, son autre main tenant toujours les reins de son amant, et reprit ses baisers.

Gabriel ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Cette verge entre ses reins qui massait sa prostate, cette bouche qui le goûtait, cette langue qui le caressait, et surtout, cette main qui emprisonnait sa queue eurent raison de l'ange, qui sentit son orgasme monter dans son bas-ventre. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, sentant le gland buter au fond de son antre.

\- Sam... Je vais- Sam...

\- Jouis pour moi mon Ange, susurra Sam, calant son visage dans le cou de ce dernier. Allez...

Gabriel entoura le cou de Sam de ses bras, cherchant un ancrage alors qu'il venait entre leurs ventres, gémissant dans l'oreille de son humain. Ses hanches tressautèrent, mais il n'avait plus d'énergie.

Sam roula du bassin, continuant de pénétrer son ange, et vint à son tour, sa bouche contre la gorge de son amant. Il s'écroula contre le dossier du canapé et attira Gabriel contre son torse. Ce dernier cala sa tête sur son épaule, encore essoufflé.

\- Ça va mon Ange ? souffla Sam, ses mains caressant le dos ce dernier.

Gabriel se redressa, tout sourire, et déposa un baiser d'une infinie douceur sur les lèvres de son humain.

\- Je veux 95 kilos de chocolat, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres gonflées de Sam, le faisant rire de bon cœur.

\- Demain. Je te promets que demain, tu auras tout ça ! sourit le plus grand. Mais pour l'instant, tu devras te contenter de ce que tu as acheté !

Gabriel rit à son tour, caressant les joues de son humain.

...

 _Dans une autre maison, à quelques kilomètres de là..._

\- Dean peux-tu m'expliquer l'intérêt de ce genre de... pratique ?

\- Oh allez Cas' ! Tu vas voir, c'est super érotique ! sourit Dean, tartinant le ventre nu de son ange de chantilly.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un dessert, et ça ne me fait rien à moi, contra Castiel, regardant la mousse blanche former un dessin étrange sur ses abdos.

\- Raah mais laisse-toi faire ! Ton frère semblait aimer ça, lui ! râla l'humain, avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir que mon frère pratique ce genre de chose ? demanda Castiel, plissant les yeux.

Dean se frotta le visage, assis au bord du lit. Il n'était pas prêt d'avoir sa partie de jambes en l'air. La prochaine fois, il frappera avant d'entrer chez son frère !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* nan mais sérieux, ces oursons sont à tomber par terre ! *bave*

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
